broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
X Festival
The Ponyville X Festival is a music event being developed by Mynameistheodore, Aniju Aura and Heavymetalbronie where local bands are going to perform. Of course if anyone's interested in joining their OC to the event please contact Aniju Aura or Heavymetalbronie. X Festival I The First X Festival was held outside of Ponyville next to the Everfree Forest. The first Festival had six bands and two DJs. List of bands that played *Viver *Roots of Legend *Unnamed and Untamed *Raw Power *Evil Empire *The Destroyers Songs performed by Artists *Viver - magic rainbow cannon (co-written with Pinkie Pie), fly into the sunset, I love you, los Pegasus nights, starry eyes, *Roots of Legend - Rock Me (Great White cover), Smokin' (Boston cover), Old School, Layla (Derick and the Dominoes cover), Thunderclouds *Unnamed and Untamed - Magic Lobster Fight, Blood on my Heart, Skinny Listener, Start Hiding, Spiderball, Nannapuss and McFinnegan *Raw Power - Love'd n' loaded, lone strider, wanted dead or alive (bon jovi cover), country jam, Special somepony, Bottom bottle blues, Mama kin (aerosmith cover Ft ) and classic country howdown *Evil Empire - Living pain, Fallout in Canterlot, the battle of los pegasus, Choke on your decadence, Time for Change, Fake, Get ready to die (magic dirt cover), Burn the flag, blood on the steps (the yelling cover), money is dead!, Propaganda radio and Only You can change the world. *The Destroyers - Intro/Come on, Green skies (And exploding Chocolate milk), days in disarray, Welcome to the jungle (Guns n' roses Cover),Instrumental Jam, Sucks to be you (don't it?), nice knowin' ya, hell's a waitin',Its alright (black Sabbath piano cover ft Dante), Haze of death and Shangri-la *Dante - Electrodynamix, Loituma Jumpedstyle Remix, Another Level, Its Magic, The Undersound ft Lightning, X Festival II With the success of the first X Festival, it was decided to follow up with a second Festival the following year with some new additions to the line up. Band Line-Up Jetcore A new band is performing too but they're a wip so bare with me folks c: (Heavymetalbronie) Raw Power Unnamed and Untamed Roots of Legend Evil Empire Viver The Destroyers DJs Dante Royal Trance & Pulsar Blue Shuffle K.B. Songs Preformed by Artists Jetcore '- Change, song with no name (instrumental jam), Lexicon Devil (The germs cover), '''Raw Power '- The great southern trendkill (Pantera Cover ft. Lightning on guitars and Zino on duet vocals with Lone) '''Roots of Legend - Rock Me (Great White cover), Smokin' (Boston cover), Old School, Layla (Derick and the Dominoes cover), Thunderclouds Unnamed and Untamed '- In My Remains, Too Late For Gods, Up In The Air, Last Night, Scream For My Ice Cream, Rocketeer (Featuring Dante), '''Evil Empire '- '''Viver- magic rainbow cannon, I believe in a thing called love (the Darkness cover) Destroyers '- Intro/Come on, Green skies (And exploding Chocolate milk), crimson rivers, Walk (Pantera Cover) '''Trance & Pulsar '- Eurodancer, Feel Fine, Bounce, Colours of the Rainbow, Today (Alphazone Dub Mix), Deadline, Positive Vibe, Terminal Velocity, The Virus 'K.B '- '''Dante - Blaze, Rock Da House, Darken Your Mind, Deapth of Thought, Charger, starf*ckers (original mix), Stereophobia, Alien Intelligence, Fear the Thunder 'Blue Shuffle '- :'The Groovy: ' :'Hold Me: ' (vocals provided by himself) :'Want Me: ' (featuring Sweetie Belle) :'Vanhoover Beatdown: ' :'Stay The Night: '''g2wny7JaES8 (featuring Zeddy Sprite and Hayley Star) :'I Could Be The One: ' (featuring Hayley Star) :'Far Away From Me: 'LaNK32lAQB0 (featuring Amy Hoof) :'Hit Hard: 'nAJJegspzBc (featuring Misty Spirit) :'The Youth: 'DZ2z79_soYo (featuring Yojoma Quick) :'Thunder: ' (vocals provided by himself) :'Alone: ' (vocals privided by himself) :'Circles: 'MtuqdKe9y-s (vocals provided by himself) :'Majestic: ' (featuring Dante Royal) :'Stars: ''' (featuring Dante Royal) : Timetable 8:00 - Doors open 8:30 - 9:00 - WIP Band (Insert name later) 9:30 - 10:00 - Jetcore 12:00 - 1:00 - Jousting and Water Ballon Fight 1:30 - 2:00 - Raw Power 3:00 - 3:30 - Roots of Legend 4:00 - 4:30 - Unamed and Untamed 5:00 - 6:00 - Evil Empire 6:30 - 7:30 - Viver 8:00 - 9:00 - The Destroyers 9:30 - Afterparty starting with Pulsar and Trance 10:00 - 10: 30 - K.B 10:30 - 11:30 - Dante 11:30 - 12: 30 - Blue Shuffle Events Jousting- A challenge of the greatest proportions! Contestants have a choice to take on either Rainbow Dash or Sabregust. If they choose Rainbow Dash, they would have to take on a head-long charge against her. They are both armed with a pole. The first pony to be halted, or for their pole to break, wins. If they choose Sabregust, they would have to survive a fencing bout against Sabregust, who is an experienced and Equestria-wide known swordsman. First to 5 wins. Pie Eating Contest- Applejack Challenges you and a friend to a pie eating contest. Either You Vs a friend or go it solo and try to break the pie eating record! All day Water Balloon Fight Petting Zoo Face Paint DJ/Rave courtesy of Dante Royal and Pinke "party animal" Pie Various Games Arts and Crafts Category:Special Events